One Song Is All It Takes (An Austin and Ally Fanfiction) Part One
by Phantomgurlxxxxx
Summary: Summary: Austin and Ally are meant to be writing a new song but things get steamy in the music practice room. Rated M, don't read if you can't take it.


**One Song Is All It Takes**

An Austin and Ally fanfiction

_**Summary: Austin and Ally are meant to be writing a new song but things get steamy in the music practice room.**_

**NOTE: I do not own the characters or any other things used in this fanfiction. Austin and Ally belongs to Disney Channel. I own nothing.**

It was a quiet Tuesday night in Miami and Ally was busy closing up the shop while Austin was up in their music practice room trying to come up with lyrics for what was meant to be a lovey-dovey romance song. Unfortunately for Austin, he was stuck with an annoying case of writer's block which all writer's hate.

**"I loved you yesterday,**

**I love you still**

**I always have**

**And I always will..." Austin sang as he could only think about his strong love for Ally.**

While Ally's image was stuck in his mind, he began to feel an unbelievable sensation come over him and his testosterone levels were through the roof. He took hold of the pen nearest to him and scribbled down some more lyrics onto the sheet of paper in front of him.

**"I miss your smile**

**Your touch**

**Your voice**

**Your hug**

**Everything!" **He sang again with a high pitched tone.

Ally appeared in the room after she had closed the shop up.

**"How's that song coming along Austin? Have you remembered everything I taught you about writing a song?" **she asked. Austin's deep chocolate brown eyes reflected back into hers.

**"Are you alright Austin?" **she asked him in a concerned way. Austin managed to snap out of being hypnotized.

**"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Actually I'm more than fine." **He exclaimed. Ally sat down on the chair next to him and placed her hands over the keyboard. She then pulled her attention to what Austin had written on the sheets.

**"You are mine and I am yours..." **she read over the other lyrics."

**"Is there something you want to tell me Austin?" **She asked him. Austin started blushing as he was embarrased over having emotional feelings for her.

**"You know, I think I'm ready to come out as well. I..." **Ally began playing the piano and started singing...

"**I think you're really cute and I like you**

**I can't imagine my life without you in it**

**It's like I am the cherry to your pie**

**The ocean beneath the sky..."**

Austin's face returned to it's normal colour. Maybe writing song lyrics wasn't hard after all, but there was something else that was hard. He felt something stick out of his jean front which he could not control. He needed something in which he needed Ally's co-operation. He lent towards Ally and kissed her smoothly. Her cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink and she smiled.

**"You know Austin, I am looking for a little bit of action tonight." **Ally said in a flirty tone of voice.

**"What do you mean?" **Austin asked already knowing the answer.

**"What starts with S and ends with EX?" **She hinted to him. He began to strip, starting with his shirt and then jeans. She too removed her jeans and leaned up against the piano. She then took off the orange singlet she had been wearing that day and then, Austin was only wearing his racing car boxer shorts while Ally was in her spotted bra and matching underwear.

Austin eyed her body and batted his eyebrows at her. She could tell that he really was in the mood for some late night loving and she was lucky as well. Her father, Mr Dawson had gone to a music convention in Denver with her Mom and he had trusted Ally along with Austin to look after the shop and take care of everything while he was absent.

**"How about we get into a little sonic boom of our own." **Austin stated. He leaned on top of Ally would was next to the piano. He lifted her slim but sexy body onto the top of the instrument and began to suck at her neck.

**"Oh Austin you devil!" **Ally yelled in excitement. She could feel his lips getting tighter on her neck and Austin later moved down her chest down to her nipples. He sucked them as Ally groaned.

**"That's it Austin!"**

He moved down to her belly button, where he got into even more tongue action. Ally couldn't help but laugh as he sucked onto her stomach (she was ticklish) and soon he reached below the torso.

He pulled down her panties and began fingering down in her V area. They were moving into the more serious part of their relationship despite them not really being girlfriend and boyfriend. He kissed her front and then moved onto licking.

**"It's quiet in here." **Austin paused and grabbed his phone to play a romance song. He returned to what he was doing before with Ally. He then slid down his boxers and jabbed himself inside of her cave. She could feel his breath on her chest and she bent her head back enjoying the movements he was making between her legs.

**"You really do know how to please a woman and in the right areas too." **Ally confronted him. He thrusted harder which caused more orgasms for the both of them. Austin backed out of Ally and stepped back ready to perform oral. He bent down and began licking. She could feel his tongue tickling her from down below, but she loved the feel of it anyway. He then began to suck which she had loved even more and he pulled away again when he felt like he had enough. They then got dressed back up in their clothes.

**"That was fun." **said Austin buttoning his blue plaid shirt.

**"Come back again tomorrow for another round?" **Ally asked him wearing her singlet and panties. Austin winked at her as he swang around the door and left.


End file.
